1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact having an inner dish which contains a cosmetic powder, and more particularly, to a compact having a separate puff assembly which protrudes from the upper portion of the compact and retracts into and is fixed to the upper portion of the compact in response to rotation, and which has a vibrator which operates using power supplied from a battery disposed inside the puff assembly and is accommodated in an elastic movable body which connects a puff member to the puff assembly, such that a user can more conveniently apply makeup using the vibrating puff member, and such that the compact can have a simple, consumer-satisfying outer appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cosmetics case referred to as a “compact” has a small profile and good portability such that it can easily carry various types of cosmetic powders for use.
The compact includes a case body which is divided into upper and lower sections and a cover. One portion of the cover is fixed to one portion of the body via a hinge, and a locking means is provided on the other sides of the body and the cover. An inner dish is accommodated inside the body, and an inner cover and a puff are disposed on top of the inner dish such that the inner cover and the puff can be separated from the inner dish.
When the compact is to be used for various types of makeup, the cover is raised from the body to open the inside of the body, the puff is held with a hand, and then the inner cover is separated. Afterwards, a cosmetic powder is transferred to the puff and then is applied to an intended region.
In this compact, the puff which is disposed inside the compact can be positioned on top of or under the inner dish. When the puff is positioned under the inner dish, a user can apply makeup by temporarily raising the inner dish, taking out the puff, seating the inner dish in the body again, and then applying the puff to the intended region.
However, these compacts have been fabricated in the shape of vessels having the same structure ever since the development thereof, and fail to satisfy a variety of preferences of consumers who purchase these products. The hinge coupling part or the mutual locking means is modified or an inner component was varied or added for the purpose of diversity. However, these approaches are intended to satisfy the desires of consumers by simply imparting a restrictive modification or addition to the same basic structure of the vessel. Therefore, these approaches failed to attract active interest of consumers, and consumers were easily tired of these approaches, which are problematic.
In addition, the conventional compact has a problem in that a hinge pin is dislodged due to frequent use of the hinge coupling part which connects the body and the cover. The mutual locking means between the body and the cover is also easily damaged due to frequent use. Therefore, in some cases, the compact case becomes useless before the content is exhausted.
Furthermore, the hinge coupling part and the mutual locking means protrude from the case in most cases. When the hinge coupling part or the mutual locking means touches clothes, a bag or articles stored inside the bag, it may damage the clothes, bag or articles.
In particular, the puff positioned inside the compact is configured such that a user uses the puff by holding it with fingers or inserting fingers into a band provided on the upper portion of the puff. The puff is relatively small sized due to the characteristics of the compact. So, it is frequent that the cosmetic powder is accidently transferred to the fingers of the user while the user is applying makeup using the puff. In some cases, the unused portion of the puff may also be fouled by the cosmetic powder attached to the fingers; the puff may stay fouled by the cosmetic powder. This causes the user to be reluctant to use the puff and renders the appearance of the puff unattractive.
In addition, since the compact requires the user to apply makeup while manually tapping the puff to the skin, applying makeup is inconvenient. A person who does not frequently apply makeup or is unaccustomed to applying makeup does not tap the puff with a uniform force, and thus the applied cosmetic powder may clump. Since the tapping speed is also limited, it is impossible to rapidly apply makeup. Since neither the tapping force nor the tapping speed is uniform, the cosmetic powder is neither uniformly applied nor does it tightly adhere to the skin to which it is applied.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.